Yavanna's Warriors
by Lady Laran
Summary: In acquiring the fourteenth member of their company, Thorin and the other dwarves learn that there is a stronger connection between their people and the hobbits than they remembered. A new telling with a Bilbo that is blessed by the Mother of all hobbits.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – Well, I was reading something the other day that happened to spark another rabid wombat from the wombat kennel. My readers know that those plot wombats are not just rabid but also have incredibly sharp teeth and do not want to let go after they've sunk into me.

This may seem a tad odd at first, but please keep on reading. The mythos of this take of Middle Earth will be shown to you soon enough. I just hope the story pleases and takes you on another journey. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer – I do not own "The Hobbit" nor do I make any money from this story. I'm just a crazy writing have a bit of fun!

Chapter One – Acquiring the Burglar

Bilbo Baggins hummed to himself as weeded the memorial garden he had planted for his parents after their deaths several years ago. The flowers were doing well, and the scent of his father's favorite lily of the valley soothed him while his hands dug into the soft earth to remove the unwanted plants.

"There you are, Bilbo Baggins. You are one difficult hobbit to find," a deep voice called out, dragging the young hobbit out of his pleasant thoughts.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," Bilbo called out, watching the gray robed figure standing near him. Something about the man was familiar, but the Master of Bag End was not quite certain what it was.

"I am Gandalf the Gray," the wizard introduced himself. "You knew me when you were much younger; I was a friend of your mother's."

"Oh yes, I remember now," he answered softly. "The wizard that guided Mother through her adventures," he replied, rising to his feet and shaking the dirt off of his hands. "You have not been seen in the Shire for quite a long time, Gandalf. I know my grandfather has missed you."

"I know it has been a long while; I just could not return to the Shire after hearing of her loss," Gandalf said, looking very sad. "The Thain knows of my reasons for not being here before now, and we do keep in touch through letters."

"That he did not mention," Bilbo replied. "However, he is busy with his responsibilities and there are other things to talk about besides missing friends and family. What brings you back to the Shire," he asked, moving into the shadow so he could look up at the wizard.

"Actually, I am looking for someone to share in an adventure," the gray wizard answered, watching the young hobbit.

Bilbo was silent for a moment, brushing a stubborn lock of curly hair out of his eyes.

"Is this an adventure that would take someone out of the Shire," he asked, meeting the blue-gray eyes of his mother's friend.

"It would indeed, and I was hoping that you would come along for it," Gandalf said. "I remember you being full of spirit and a thirst for adventure when you were a fauntling."

"My grandparents would say that hasn't changed for me, but I know it has been tempered somewhat due to my responsibilities. Gandalf, you know I cannot leave the Shire without the Blessing and that requires you speaking to the Thain about it. This is a binding Rule that has been set down for as long as my people have existed."

"I had somewhat forgotten," the bearded man answered, looking sheepish as he admitted to that failing. "I shall gather the group and head to the Thain's home so that the leader of the company and myself can present the request to him."

The hobbit gave him a gentle smile, easily forgiving the wizard for his forgetfulness. He knew the man didn't fully understand their ways, but it was easily remedied.

"Regardless of the answer, this company and yourself are welcome to stay in Bag End until they are ready to depart," he offered. "Tookborough can be overwhelming for those not used to it."

"I thank you for the invitation, Bilbo. With myself included, the number will be fourteen and we shall be at your grandfather's house tomorrow."

"Fourteen? Oh my goodness, I've not hosted a dinner party that size before," he said. "Gandalf, if they are men, they might not find my home comfortable. I've only enough man sized furniture and the like for one."

"Worry not, Bilbo, they are dwarves and will find your home just the right size for them. I will see you tomorrow then, my young friend," Gandalf said, hurrying out of the yard and onto the road with the hobbit watching him.

Once his guest was gone, Bilbo quickly cleaned up, then headed to his gardener's home. He spoke to Holman's wife first, feeling relieved that she would be willing to watch over the meals being cooked once he was called to his grandfather's home. Afterwards, he engaged Holman and Hamfast, the gardener's apprentice, to help him move heavy furniture to prepare for tomorrow.

Within an hour, the three hobbits had the dining area set up for fifteen people as well as ensuring everything was in place for his guests. Bilbo thanked them with some coin and a basket of treats he'd baked the day before, knowing they would enjoy them.

Once that was finished, he set meats to marinade overnight and began baking throughout the rest of the day to ensure that everything would be ready for the next day.

Bilbo woke early the next morning and after dressing, he put two pots of heavy stew on to simmer through the day. The hobbit soon had a broad assortment of snacks prepared so he could feed those to his guests while the rest of the meal was put together when he and the company returned to Bag End. The table was set, bedding aired and ready for the night by the time the message came to him that his presence was required at his grandfather's home.

Holman's wife took the list he gave her and headed into his home to continue the work he'd started, turning his offer of part of the meal for her family down. He smiled at the good woman before hurrying off to the Thain's house at a good pace. Leaving guests or his grandfather to wait was not a good thing.

When he arrived at the large smial, his grandmother opened the door and gave him a warm hug before sending him to his grandfather's study.

"Bilbo, my boy, I am glad you came so promptly," the Thain said with a smile, rising to greet the child of his beloved daughter.

"I had no wish to leave you or your guests waiting for very long," he admitted with a shy smile that made his eyes light up.

"You did well," the head of the Took family told him. "Shall I introduce my guests to you before we head to outside to the Grotto to present their request and ask for guidance?"

"I would love to meet them, Grandfather," Bilbo replied, turning alongside his family member to face the fourteen individuals sitting in the study.

"Gandalf you know already," Gerontius began. "These are Dori, Nori, and Ori,"

The three dwarves rose, giving polite bows as Bilbo did the same. Once they sat down, the introductions continued.

"The next three are the Brothers Ur, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur," he said. "We also have Gloin and Oin, who are brothers as well. The next two are Balin and Dwalin, and seated beside them are Fili and Kili. Lastly, we have Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of the company."

"Welcome to the Shire," Bilbo greeted, smiling that shy smile again before turning to his grandfather. "Shall we head to the Grotto," he asked, knowing the dwarves would be anxious to hear the answer to the question as to whether or not he could go with them.

"We shall indeed," he replied. "I shall go tell your grandmother where we will be so she'll know not to send anyone looking for me. In the meantime, please tell our guests of what needs to be done for this?"

He nodded, waiting until the older hobbit had left before speaking to the dwarves and wizard.

"I know this may be uncomfortable for you due to tradition and the like, but there are a few things that must be done before I lead you outside. First of all, please remove your boots, armor, and all weapons you have with you. No one can enter the Grotto armed. To do so will invite trouble that we do not wish to see happen. I've no wish to see any bad luck follow you on your quest."

There was quite a bit of grumbling, but a sharp word from Thorin silenced them as they followed Bilbo's request. Once done, the hobbit spoke again.

"Thank you," he started. "Where we are going is a sacred place to us. I must ask that none of you ever speak of what you will see or discover here to anyone. Like your people, we hobbits also prefer to keep our culture hidden."

"You have my word that nothing will be revealed," the dwarf leader told the young hobbit. His own people were a secretive race, and the king would ensure his word was kept regarding what they learned about the hobbits' culture.

"Thank you, Master Oakenshield. Now, if all of you will follow me?"

Bilbo led the group outside and onto a well maintained path as he headed towards the Grotto. The young hobbit had spent many hours of his life here and knew the way well enough to travel to it blind folded.

The group of dwarves behind him drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the Grotto. It was impressive with stone pillars and arches that formed a cathedral. Beautiful flowers and ivy grew along the pillars and spread along the arches to provide a roof that cast shadows and hues of color from the blossoms onto the soft grass of the Grotto. What was interesting is that the plant life, while growing abundantly, never covered the carvings along the stone.

"I thought hobbits did not work with stone," Balin asked, staring in awe at the stonework that had been done for this sacred area.

"We do not," Bilbo answered. "When my people were led here by our Parents, we were met by dwarves who helped us build the Grotto as well as ensuring we had what we needed to survive. Even exposed to the elements, the carvings have never faded and they tell the tale of how we were created, taught, protected, and of our journey here to the Shire."

"It's amazing work," Bofur murmured, still staring at the beautiful Grotto. "I'd no idea that any of our people had been in the Shire before."

"It isn't as often as we would like, but we do welcome them when they come," the hobbit replied, turning when he heard footsteps. He spotted his grandfather making his way towards them.

"Adamanta is watching for anyone who might require me," Gerontius said, nodding at Gandalf. "So this can be done without interruption."

The Thain led them into the Grotto, and the company was taken aback yet again by the soft, short grass that tickled their feet. None of them spoke a word, not wanting to break the reverent silence that filled the sacred area. Only the soft breeze made a bit of noise as it danced around the elegantly carved columns and arches.

Bilbo and his grandfather moved to a beautifully carved altar, placing a basket of fruit and grain onto it. The sharp eyes of the dwarves could spot pieces of quartz of various colors that had been worked into the intricate weave of the basket. Two elegantly carved candles were placed into holders that had been worked from the stone of the altar.

To the dwarves, this was a masterful piece of work and all of them wondered who had been the dwarves that had created all of this with the early hobbits. It astounded them to know that such a harmonious place, created by the hands of two different races, existed.

Soft chanting in a tongue none of the dwarves or wizard understood was heard, filling the air as the words were carried away by the breeze. The voices soon quieted as a powerful presence swelled within the Grotto and before long, two figures appeared in front of the altar. The dwarves immediately recognized one and, as one unit, all thirteen sank to their knees with their heads bowed in front of their creator and his wife.

"Greetings, my children," a beautiful feminine voice called out in gentle tones. "We have heard your summons and have come. Gerontius, Thain of my children, what is it you seek?"

The older hobbit smiled, head bowed in respect.

"Our Father's children have come, seeking the aid of one of Your Chosen, Mother," he began. "It is an honorable quest, but we do know that Your Chosen cannot leave the Shire without the Blessing of our Parents."

The eyes of the two Valar moved to look over the children of Mahal, and the male Vala addressed the group.

"You seek to reclaim your home," the creator of the dwarves began. "Why do you seek this?"

Thorin's voice was reverent as he answered the question put to them; his head never lifted from its bowed position.

"I seek a home and shelter for my people, Great Father," he told him. "We have suffered so much since the worm took our home, and I would see us have shelter where we can raise our families without fear of attacks or starvation."

"There are thoughts troubling you, son," he commented, watching the descendent of one of the first dwarves he had made.

"I fear that we will fail, Great Father. I also fear the curse that has followed my line; I do not want my sister-sons or myself to fall under that curse," the exiled king replied, sounding troubled and honest.

"I am aware of that curse, son, and if you remain true to the wish of finding a place of refuge for your people, then I will not abandon you to that fate.

"Thorin, son of the line of Durin, my children have forgotten their brothers and sisters. In doing so, you and your people have become bitter towards men and elves. In your own heart, you resent the addition of what you call an 'outsider,' do you not?"

"Yes, Great Father," he admitted, fists clenching at his side.

"You forgot about my loving wife's children, who could have helped you and yours had you remembered. The memory of the hobbits are long, and they would not have turned you away. It is time you and yours open your hearts to your siblings, my child, for although the hobbits are the creation of my wife, I love them and gave them gifts as she has given my children gifts. The two are meant to work together in all things."

"Yes, Great Father," he replied, hearing the soft agreements of his fellow dwarves.

Somehow, their history had managed to erase the fact that Mahal also favored the children of his wife and the bond between the two peoples. Thorin would ensure that it was brought back to the histories and would speak to Dwalin and Ori about it. Maybe the hobbits had information they could share so that the histories could be complete once again.

"I will not forget you," Yavanna's gentle voice reassured the dwarf king. "Like my husband, I shall do all I can to ensure the wellbeing of my husband's children for I love them as dearly as I love my own children. Fear not, Thorin, for you have not been forgotten.

"Gerontius, it has long been questioned as to why the number of my Chosen changed in Bilbo's generation and now you shall see why this is."

Both Valar turned their gazes to the young hobbit beside the Thain. Their gazes were gentle but firm, matching their voices as each spoke in turn.

"Young hobbit, we knew you were needed for events beyond the borders of this peaceful home my wife has created for you. At your birth, I not only gave you my blessing but also two gifts. The reason for this has now been revealed."

"You, my dearest son, have been chosen to heal the gap between my husband's children and my own offspring," Yavanna told him. "You will help them regain their home, work to heal the land that the worm has destroyed, and teach them about their siblings. Your heart will call the mountain home and bless the kingdom with your love and devotion. My husband's children will heal due to you and later, my children and his will share the love of both myself and Mahal."

A tremor went through the slender form of the young hobbit, listening to his Mother's words. He knew what it meant, and his heart threatened to break for it meant that he would no longer call the Shire home.

"Mourn not, my little one, for the rewards shall be great for you and my husband's children after the trials have been faced," she reassured him.

"As You will it," Bilbo answered. "I shall heed Your commands, Great Mother."

"Our Blessing is given," Yavanna said to Gerontius. "My Chosen may leave this green home to help my husband's children and himself to find the home that their hearts have longed for."

"We shall miss him, Great Mother, but we will be proud of him for being the one You have chosen to help our brothers and sisters."

"Be safe," she said with a soft smile. "And know you are loved."

The two Valar disappeared, taking the food the hobbits had left for them as an offering. The candles guttered out, and everything was silent.

"Well, it seems we have our burglar," the wizard stated dryly, breaking the silence that had fallen within the Grotto.

Bilbo collected himself, giving his grandfather a hug before murmuring something in his ear. The old hobbit nodded a few times, whispering something in return. After that discourse was handled, the younger male headed towards the group.

"Master Oakenshield, I would be honored to host you and your company within my home. Given the circumstances of our trip, I will need two days to see to it that my estate here in the Shire is settled before I leave with you. This should give your party a chance to rest as well as take advantage of our markets to stock up on goods for the trip," he said to the dwarf king.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Master Baggins, and two days will be fine," Thorin told him. He didn't like waiting, but he knew that Bilbo would not be returning home and it was only fair to give him time to get things settled.

"If you and your company will go retrieve your belongings, we shall head to Bag End," Bilbo said to him, giving a small smile as the group of dwarves and wizard hurried into his grandfather's smial to get what belonged to them.

Once alone, Gerontius gave his grandson a hug before heading in to talk to Adamanta about what was going on. Like him, she would be proud but heartbroken at the idea of their oldest daughter's only child leaving their green home.

Bilbo leaned against a tree, eyes sweeping over his grandfather's home and lands. There was a mingled look of sadness and excitement in the blue depths; he would miss his home here in the Shire, but the idea of a new home was not unappealing either. He wasn't sure what to expect but could not wait for the start of his journey.

Author's End Note - And here we go! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I'll have the next one up when I can. I've got a long list of projects to work on and update. Any mistakes here regarding the world of Tolkien, please let me know. Some of them were due to my twisting the story and adding my own ideas into it. See everyone next chapter! ~ Laran


	2. Sharing A Meal

Author's Note – I'm pleased so far by the response for the first chapter. I wasn't sure it'd be taken so well, but it seems it has. Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed it. Here goes the next chapter!

Disclaimer – I do not own "The Hobbit" nor do I earn money from it. I just love tormenting the characters!

Chapter Two – Sharing A Meal

The journey to Bag End was a pleasant one for the most part. Bilbo showed them where the forge was as they passed by it, commenting that it had been closed down for a while, and pointed out the market before mentioning some of the items that were commonly offered there. He could hear the dwarves murmuring, making plans for the duration of the down time to ensure they had everything they needed for the journey.

"Bilbo Baggins!"

The hobbit sighed, murmuring just loudly enough for his companions to hear.

"Merciful Yavanna, not Lobelia. I can't handle her today," he commented, turning slightly to see the female heading towards him. At the speed she was moving, there was no way to avoid her. "Good day, Lobelia."

"What are you doing with these…people," she questioned, ignoring the bristling coming from his companions.

"They are my guests, and I am escorting them from my grandfather's home. They will be staying with me until they are ready to continue on their journey."

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins gave him a sharp look when she heard his answer, questioning him quickly on it since she wasn't certain that he wouldn't mislead her.

"Old Took knows they are in the Shire?"

"Yes, Lobelia, he does. He welcome our siblings to our home himself," he warned softly, not liking her tone. "Now, if you will excuse us, there is much to be done in order to ensure my guests are comfortable. Have a good day, cousin."

Bilbo moved forward, going swiftly so that his cousin could not try to speak with him anymore. He shuddered once they were out of range, and Balin spoke up.

"Are you all right, laddie?"

"I am now, thank you for asking," the hobbit answered, managing to keep his voice calm. "She is a very annoying individual to talk to on her good days, and it's difficult to avoid her when she's determined to have a word with you. I apologize for my cousin's poor attitude."

"No harm done," Balin answered gently. "Not everyone is as accepting as you and your grandfather are. We're used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be," Bilbo answered, unlatching the gate for his yard and moving towards his large green door. "Everyone has a right to be treated equally, and it shames me to see one of my own family members acting so atrociously."

Their host turned in front of his door, smiling warmly at the company.

"I only ask that you remember to remove your shoes and place them by the door please whenever you come inside the smial. Everything has been set up and prepared for your arrival. Welcome to Bag End," Bilbo commented, opening the door to allow the wizard and dwarves entry into his home.

Thorin gave him a regal nod, stepping in front of the group.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Master Baggins."

The group entered, taking their boots off and setting them neatly against the wall. They hung their cloaks up and began exploring the smial that belonged to their newest member of the company.

"This place is amazing," Kili commented. "I never expected homes built like this to be so nice."

Bilbo laughed, shaking his head as he wiped his feet on the mat and headed towards his kitchen so he could finish cooking the meal he'd started earlier that day.

"Those who aren't familiar with hobbits assume we live in dirty holes, not comfortable smials like this one. The Baggins family home is somewhat bigger than my home," he answered. "My father built Bag End for my mother, and they lived very happily here."

"I can see why," Bombur said quietly as he followed his host into the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help you, Master Baggins? I'm the cook for the company."

"I'd be delighted, Master Bombur," Bilbo answered. "As long as you are not too tired from your journey here to the Shire from your home."

"Oh no, I'm not," he exclaimed. "So what can I do?"

He set Bombur a task and began working himself, the two having a grand time discussing recipes and various ingredients they enjoyed using. It was nice getting to know the heavy-set dwarf, and it made the hobbit relax when he realized he'd have at least one friend by the time the journey began.

"Excuse me," a shy voice broke into the conversation. Bilbo looked up, spotting what had to be the youngest dwarf of the group.

"Can I help you, Master Ori?"

"The snacks are done," he answered, blushing a bit from behind the plates and platters he carried. "What shall I do with them?"

"In the sink please, Master Ori. I'll have dinner on the table soon," Bilbo told him. "Thank you for clearing the table for me."

"You're welcome, Master Baggins," the scribe answered, setting the stack of plates and platters into the sink. He was careful, making sure that nothing cracked or chipped before he ran water over them to make it easier to clean them later.

"Thank you again, Master Ori," the hobbit said with a smile. He chuckled when the young dwarf left the kitchen, looking to Bombur. "He seems to be a shy one."

"He is," Bombur answered, chuckling as he stirred the soups. "Clever lad and brilliant scribe but extremely shy. His brothers are protective of him, and they should be. Younglings are special to us."

"They are considered precious to everyone here in the Shire as well," Bilbo replied, wiping his hands. "Now, I think it's done. Let's get this out onto the table, shall we?"

The two of them worked together, setting the food out before taking their own seats. Bilbo could see the looks of amazement on all of the dwarves' faces as they realized just how much their host had done for them.

"I hope you enjoy it," the hobbit said quietly and after his words were spoken, the silence broke as platters were passed around so everyone could serve themselves.

Bilbo ate silently, listening to the happy voices of his guests as they enjoyed the food. It was nice having so many within the smial; he'd been lonely since his parents had passed. Every once in a while, he'd have some family members stopping by for tea or lunch, but Bag End had not hosted a party like this since his parents' deaths.

"Are you well, Master Baggins?"

Blue eyes looked up to see the speaker and smiled, nodding as he did so.

"I am, Master Dori. Thank you."

"You looked to be rather lost in thought there," the dwarf commented, sipping at his ale.

"In a way, I was," the hobbit replied. "I've not had company like this in quite a while, and I think it's a wonderful memory to make in the last few days I will spend in my home."

"It doesn't seem right that you'll be leaving your home behind for good just to help us regain ours," the young dwarf sitting beside Dori interjected.

"Yavanna and Mahal have plans for me that do not include my remaining in the Shire," Bilbo told him. "From what I understand, I have a part in helping you rebuild your home and find my own home there as well. I trust them and will continue to do so."

"As you should," Oin said sagely. "Our Maker has never steered us wrong, though it seems we've forgotten a great many things over the years."

"I wonder how all of this information got lost over the years," Ori questioned. "From what Master Balin has said, we've always been cautious to ensure no part of our history has been lost. Even with losing the library at Erebor, the other dwarf kingdoms should have this written down."

Thorin nodded, contemplating what the scribe was discussing. He had been wondering the same thing, and he had a feeling part of it was due to his people's habit of keeping outsiders at bay. Someone might have been closed minded enough to remove any mention of Yavanna and the siblings she had given to his people. Siblings that would have helped them after Erebor had been taken had they known that the hobbits would aid them due to familial love and duty. It burned inside of his heart, knowing this now and wondering who had been the culprit behind creating such ignorance within the dwarf race.

"Regardless, it needs to be remedied. Ori, I would like you to sit down with Master Baggins to get as much information as you can regarding the ties between our people and the hobbits – stories, histories, and the like. This will be the first new book for Erebor's library, and I will have copies made for every dwarf kingdom still standing."

Bilbo smiled at the order and Ori's eager acceptance of it.

"I have books that can be copied for the library as well that can help explain things," he offered. "This way we can expand everyone's knowledge. Maybe even do cultural exchange by some dwarfish history being translated to our native language and sent back here to the Shire so the fauntlings can learn about our siblings."

"Would you be willing to help Ori in this task, Master Baggins?"

"Yes, Master Oakenshield, I would be very willing to do so. I have a fairly strong grasp on languages and can even help translate other languages to Westron for another scribe to translate to your language," he offered.

"Then we shall ensure this starts once Erebor is reclaimed and the rebuilding has started," the azure eyed monarch stated. "There will be a great deal of work to be done once the worm has been destroyed."

The hobbit nodded, hoping he would be able to assist the dwarves with the rebuilding in any way he could. A thought occurred to him, and he turned his gaze back to Thorin.

"Master Oakenshield, the lands around Erebor have lain fallow all this time?"

"They have not been touched since the worm attacked. To be honest, I am uncertain if the land will even be fertile," Thorin replied. "Smaug laid waste to everything outside of the mountain, and the forests and farms outside of Dale burned. Why do you ask?"

"Fire does not always have to mean that the soil is infertile," Bilbo said. "Occasionally, there are controlled burns here to help with growth. I may set the problem before one of the best gardeners I know and have him plot out several ideas in regards to farming the lands again. I'll send word to my grandfather on this and once Erebor is yours again, we can have the supplies ready for cultivating the land."

"You would do this for us," Dwalin asked, looking baffled and a tad suspicious.

"Yes, we would," the younger male replied softly. "Your Maker is our father through our Mother, Master Dwalin, and hobbits are very loyal to their family. We will do all we can to help your people, although aid will be needed in regards to getting the supplies to you."

"Aye, that we can certainly provide," the warrior replied, still looking and sounding shocked by the answers they were hearing from their host. "Chances are good there will be a lot of caravans between Erebor and the Blue Mountains once we regain our home. Supplies from the Shire can be picked up on the way back to Erebor."

"Sounds good," Bilbo agreed. "I'll make sure my grandfather knows this. I've a lot to put together in the few days before we leave, including plans for the future of our home."

"In that case," Thorin said softly. "Why don't you go ahead and start with that, and we shall see to the clean up? The meeting regarding our plans and the path we'll take can happen tomorrow or the day before we leave."

"I don't wish to leave any mess for my guests," the hobbit began, not liking the idea of being a poor host. His argument was cut off by Bombur, who shook his head.

"You're part of our company now, Master Baggins, and we do what we can to help each other. You've done a tremendous job with this wonderful feast. It won't take us long to clean up and put things away while you start preparing for your departure. Since we're staying here, we'll want to help with the cooking and whatnot in order to keep our host from working too hard."

"If you insist on it, then I'll gladly accept. If you don't know where something goes, just pop your head into my study and I'll be happy to show you," Bilbo said with a soft smile. "In the meantime, I must insist all of you call me Bilbo."

The smaller male chuckled at the happy calls of acceptance and insistence that he do the same for them, and he smiled as he padded into his study. The hobbit took a seat at his desk, pulling parchment in front of him and, after dipping the quill into his inkwell, he began to write his first letter.

_The Honorable Gerontius Took,_

_Thain of the Shire_

_Grandfather,_

_After receiving the Blessing and hearing that I will not be returning to the Shire once this quest has finished, I have given a great deal of thought as to who should be given ownership of my home. In truth, Grandfather, Bag End was built for my mother due to the conditions of the bridal contract between you, her, and my father. Because of that, I know that ownership of my smial cannot be given to any of my Baggins relatives as this property should revert back to the control of the Head of the Took family._

_What I should like to do is sign the deed of Bag End over to you and allow you to choose someone in the Took family who will love and take care of my old home with the care that my parents showed it. I want happiness in these halls, and I know you can determine the best family to take over ownership._

_In regards to my belongings, I must also ask if you would be willing to store the items that I wish to keep with me once Erebor is reclaimed. I will have them packed up and ready to take to wherever you deem proper to store them. I do not wish to have my belongings in the way of Bag End's new family. If not, please let me know so that I can make other accommodations._

_During the meal with my guests, I realized that the people of Erebor will be starting from scratch in regards to farms, orchards, and the like. I shall be speaking to Holman Greenhand about this and see what he recommends. If possible, Grandfather, perhaps the Shire can put together seed as well as food stuffs that will last the long journey from our home to Erebor. I have received assurance that the dwarves will ensure the protection during the journey. I know our Parents would approve, and this would certainly aid our siblings as they rebuild their home._

_I will also have documents ready for my accounts so that they will flourish under your hand until I can call for the funds to be withdrawn and brought to me, along with my belongings. _

_Thank you for your assistance, Grandfather, and I shall see you soon with the documents in hand._

_I remain, your obedient and loving grandson,_

_Bilbo Baggins-Took_

Bilbo sighed, blowing a curly bang out of his eyes, before drying the ink and putting the letter into an envelope. He sealed it, using wax and the family seal, and then addressed the envelope and set it aside. Another sheet of parchment was pulled in front of him, and the hobbit began making a list of what needed to be done as well as items he needed to pack for his journey and to be stored away to send to him later. It took a while to finish, and he frowned a bit during his long task.

"So much to do before I leave," he murmured, leaning back in his seat after he finished his list. He rubbed a hand over his face, then blew out the candle.

Bilbo picked up his letter, dropping it into his pocket, and headed towards the parlor. He picked up his pipe and other smoking implements, then headed outside. The letter was placed into the mail box, and then the hobbit sat down on the bench to relax and mentally unwind.

The flavor of Old Toby coated his tongue when he took a deep inhale of his lit pipe, and the young male felt his body slowly relax with each breath he took.

"Is everything all right, Bilbo?"

"I've a lot to do, Gandalf, and though I know it is Mother's will that I help my guests and then remain, it is heart breaking to know that I will be leaving my home for good."

The wizard took a seat beside him, lighting his own pipe. He could understand his friend's thoughts on leaving and also wondered what the Valar had planned for the hobbit.

"It will not be easy, but I do know you will do your best to follow their orders. The will of the Valar is something that can be difficult to understand."

"Our Parents order something, we obey," Bilbo said to him, lightly tapping his lower teeth with his pipe. "It won't be easy, but I will see to it that my siblings have their home. As far as my task after that is done, either She or Father will let me know what they have planned when the time is right. I will obey, but I will also miss my home."

"You are stronger than I remember, Bilbo Baggins, and it is an honor to be able to travel with you."

The small hobbit laughed, blowing a smoke ring afterwards.

"You say that now, Gandalf, but the journey has yet to begin. Let's see what the future brings before you comment on strength and honor. I might just drive everyone insane before we reach Erebor."

The wizard chuckled, remembering the scrapes the boy had gotten into. Belladonna had laughed, knowing the Took blood was incredibly strong in her son, and she had been proud of that fact. In truth, so had Bungo and Gandalf remembered those tales fondly.

"I can't wait to find out, my boy."

Author's End Note – Yes, another chapter out today! I'm doing well, I think. For those who are reading on a site that does not have an alert system, please check my profile for the link to my yahoo group. That way you can find out when certain stories are updated. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! ~ Laran


	3. The Journey Begins

Author's Note – Another amazing group of responses from my readers. You guys are awesome, plain and simple, and I am very grateful to all of you for your support and enthusiasm. You feed the muses and push me to keep going, even when I don't feel well.

I do apologize for the length of time between posts. We lost my maternal grandmother and have been dealing with my uncle in terms of getting a funeral arranged so her ashes could be put to rest. Between keeping my mother calm and my own health issues, the muses have not been cooperating with me much at all.

We're going to have a bit of a time jump since I don't want to get too bogged down into details regarding the packing up of Bag End. Bilbo is going to be ambidextrous but left hand dominant; Martin Freeman is left handed so I wanted to pay tribute to his brilliant performance as our favorite hobbit.

Also, the weapons that will be described in this chapter are legitimate weapons. The main ones are based off of the Japanese kama, which started off as a tool for harvesting rice. It made sense to me to have Bilbo use something that pays tribute to Yavanna's gifts to Her children. His long distance ones are based off of the Indian chakram and, to my utter surprise, is actually in use today by those who practice the old fighting styles of India. I saw a demonstration of one on youtube and was incredibly shocked at how much damage one hoop of metal can do. Both weapons will have a Hobbitish name but the descriptions will help you determine which is which. I just wanted to give a brief overview of them so that you are not taken by surprise.

Disclaimer – I do not own "the Hobbit" nor do I make money from this story. This is simply written for sheer enjoyment.

Chapter Three – The Journey Begins

The next couple of days practically flew by for Bilbo. He spent time packing up the belongings he wanted with him once he settled in Erebor, making sure each truck was filled properly. His books, maps, the portraits of his parents, his mother's glory box, his father's recipe books, his own clothing, and his father's favorite armchair was packed up into a wagon by his guests and driven to Tuckborough to be stored in an empty room of his grandfather's house. Thorin had accompanied the wagon, handing the deed to Bag End to Gerontius, and the Thain had reassured his grandson's visitors that the smial would be given to a kind couple just starting out.

His guests had been an incredible help with the packing of his things as well as helping around Bag End so that their burglar could handle the necessary work needed to secure his estate. Thorin and the other dwarves had not realized that Bilbo was a wealthy hobbit, and the monarch understood the necessary steps his host had to take in order to ensure that everything was transitioned to the next owners of the smial. Thorin did take time to ensure that the hobbit was not going to lose any money out of his accounts and was pleased to know that the funds would be delivered to Bilbo once Erebor was reclaimed.

Once the packing up of the personal items he wanted to keep was completed and all other business taken care of, Bilbo turned his eyes towards packing for his journey. Due to his status, he had certain items most hobbits did not have.

In the knapsack, he put several changes of clothing as well as a few leather hair ties in case he lost the one he usually used to keep his long curly hair out of his face. Bilbo also packed his sharpening set, a sewing kit, and a medical bag that had herbs, salves, and clean bandages. He knew Oin would have more, but it never hurt to have a spare kit. His bedroll was tied to the bottom of the knapsack.

The morning of their departure, after a hearty breakfast, Bilbo went back to his room and began to dress. A thick shirt of gray-green was donned and tucked into a pair of heavy brown trousers that went down to his ankles. He fastened on a thick belt before slipping into his leather coat. Although heavy and long, the coat also was loose enough around torso and arms to enable him to move properly when the situation called for it. The leather was treated to repel rain and had a hood to protect him properly from the elements.

Once that was done, the hobbit picked up his knapsack and put it on. The strap it was on went over one shoulder, clicking onto his belt in the front via a heavy clasp and from the back left side through a small hole in the leather that allowed for the strap to go through it and fasten on the back of the belt. There was a flap that would go over that spot if the knapsack wasn't on. Bilbo shifted his weight, ensuring the pack would remain settled from his right shoulder to left hip. It wasn't a big pack, but it was long and ensured he could move easily without being weighed down or his agility hindered by the pack.

"Bilbo, are you about ready?"

"I'll be out in just a moment, Fili," he called out, pulling on leather gloves that were padded in the palm and only covered up to the middle of his fingers. "I just have a couple of things left to get, and then I'll be outside."

"All right," the blond haired dwarf called through the door. "Uncle is getting everyone ready to leave and asked me to let you know."

"Thank you," he called out, fastening his cearcall on his left hip as well as one of his corran on a hook beside it. The other corran was placed on his right hip, and then the jacket was allowed to flow over all three weapons.

Satisfied that everything was secure, Bilbo headed outside to meet the company as they spoke to each other as well as the Thain. He could see that several dwarves were checking the packs that had been strapped to the ponies as well as the rest of the dwarves waiting on top of their particular pony.

"Ah, there you are, Bilbo."

"Good morning, Grandfather. I had not expected to see you or Grandmother here," he said, giving Adamanta a warm hug.

"You didn't think you would leave this morning without a farewell from family, did you," she asked, kissing his forehead.

"I'm pleased you came," he told his grandmother, holding her for a moment as she murmured a blessing and prayer to Yavanna to protect him. Once she was done, she looked into his eyes.

"I am proud of you, Bilbo Baggins-Took, and never forget that. Once you're settled, you had better write me often. Hear me?"

"I will, I promise," he said to her, kissing her cheek one last time before being pulled into his grandfather's arms. The older hobbit held him close, giving his own blessing and prayer to Mahal for Bilbo's safety.

"You'll do well, grandson, and I know you will represent the Shire admirably. The Great Mother knew what She was doing when She created you to be one of her Tèarmunn. Never doubt Her or yourself, Bilbo, and you will do well."

"I'll try not to," he told Gerontius, looking into the other hobbit's eyes. "I'll do my best; thank you for everything, Grandfather."

"I am happy to be of service," the Thain replied. "Bag End will be taken care of as Belladonna would have, and I'll ensure the other things you entrusted to me are done. I will be waiting for your letter to know when to get things ready for the caravan. Now, off you go, Bilbo, and please be careful."

He smiled at his grandparents and headed towards the ponies. Bifur showed him which one he was to ride, and the young hobbit swung up onto the animal. He was experienced enough as a rider to be able to do this with relative ease, and Bilbo made himself comfortable in the saddle.

"Master Took, you have my thanks for everything you have done for my people," Thorin told the Thain. "I will not forget this."

"Bilbo's fate lies with you," Gerontius said. "All I ask is that you watch over him and ensure he is happy once your home is taken back."

"You have my word," the monarch said somberly, keenly aware of what the company's new burglar was walking away from. "He is giving up a great deal for us, and this debt will be repaid."

"I respect your word, Master Oakenshield. May the Great Mother and Father watch over all of you, protecting and guiding you until our paths meet once again," the older hobbit said, causing the entire company to lower their heads in respect for the blessing.

Thorin gave a soft command, and the group began riding away from the smial. Bilbo looked back one time to wave at his grandparents before focusing himself on the quest at hand. It hurt to know this was possibly the last time he would see his family, and he prayed that the Green Mother would help him through the pain.

"All right there, Master Bilbo," a soft voice questioned, drawing the blue eyes of the hobbit towards the speaker.

"I think I will be, Ori," Bilbo replied. "It's not easy to leave family behind; my grandparents have always been a very strong presence in my life. I just hope that they'll be all right."

"I'm sure they will be," Fili said to the pair. "They've got two Valar looking after them and the Shire, and we all know how powerful Mahal is. He won't let anything bad happen."

The Tèarmunn nodded, thankful that the blond dwarf had reminded him of that.

"Very true," he replied. "Let's just hope he and the Great Mother will watch over us as well. Fighting a dragon will not be an easy undertaking, and the journey from here to Erebor will be a lengthy one. Valar only knows what can happen."

"I'm not looking forward to the dragon," Ori commented. "I'm all for introducing dwarfish iron up his jacksie, but it's the hot fire and claws I'm worried about."

"Has there been any sort of plan put together for this yet," the hobbit asked, looking at the two riding beside him.

"Ah, not yet," the blond dwarf replied. "I know uncle is going to focus on it when he can, but he's been worrying about getting us to Erebor first."

"I suppose that's the best thing for now," Bilbo answered. "It's just that's a rather large issue to be dealt with, and doing it with minimal loss of life or damage to property would be the best result to hope for. Maybe all of us can come up with ideas once we know what everyone can do in regards to fighting and the like."

Fili nodded, realizing that his uncle was probably planning on doing just that. As he had stated prior, getting to Erebor was what was the most important at the moment. It was a long way away with a lot of ground to cover, but it would give the group enough time to get to know each other. Trust was essential for a quest like this, and the time would be key to helping that grow between all of them.

Author's End Note – In reference to the weapons, I chose Gaelic for Hobbitish as I couldn't find an online Hobbitish dictionary. If there is such a dictionary, I apologize and ask for you to link it to me in the comments so I can make use of it.

Cearcall – circle or hoop – in this instance, it refers to the weapon we know as the chakram.

Corran – reaping hook or sickle – in this story, it refers to the weapons the Japanese call kama.

Tèarmunn – sanctuary or protection – it'll be explained in detail later, but this is what Bilbo is referred to.


End file.
